Godspeed
by Gottahavemyncis
Summary: In everyone's life there are times when we have to say goodbye. This is my attempt to say thanks and farewell to Ralph Waite, aka our beloved Jackson Gibbs. It's a S11 team story, except for Bishop, not ready to include her yet. Tim and Jethro are in a romantic relationship but there's no details..I'll up the rating if we go there. Warning: death of a character, not minor.


Jethro got the call at 7:03 Thursday night. Jack was gone. He'd had a heart attack in his store, he wasn't alone, his friends Millie and Ted were there having coffee with him. They tried CPR but nothing helped. The sheriff called his son after Jack had been pronounced at the hospital. They'd never been friends or anywhere near friendly, but the man had been fond of Jack and so was able to sincerely offer his sympathies.

He'd known it would happen…someday. He'd noticed his father had slowed down a little. He'd perked up some when he and LJ made up after all those years but it didn't last long. Jethro was just grateful that the friendship had been repaired in time for both men. Right now he was numb. Intellectually he'd known his father was old and losing ground, but as his son, he just couldn't fathom Jack not being around. Even after all those years when there was no contact, when nobody in Jethro's life even knew he had a living relative, even after all that, he still was having problems with the concept of Jack not being there. He was no longer anyone's son, he'd never be called "Leroy" again, except possibly Diane and that didn't count. No more arguments, no more laughter – and there had been some in the last few years – no more hugs. He was gone. Something to remember, he was with his Anne. Jethro wondered if Shannon and Kelly were with them. He shook his head; he guessed he'd know the answer to that in God's good time.

He called Leon who offered his condolences and took the team off rotation. Gibbs understood how hard those words of support must have been as they had just passed the first anniversary of Jackie's senseless murder and Eli's death.

Details to handle. Wake, funeral, burial, will. An estate lawyer, someone named Arnie Gee, called him late Thursday night to let him know his father had pre-planned his funeral; it would be held Saturday at his favorite church – he always said they had the best singing there - and then he'd be buried next to his wife. Jethro was asked to come into the attorney's office either Friday or Monday.

He was already packed for Stillwater and he was glad his team was around him, he needed them more than ever. He missed Ziva. Ducky understood, he'd been through this and knew what to do. And he always seemed to be there. Fornell was there for him too, even Diane. He didn't know if that amused or frightened him.

He knew he wouldn't be alone in Stillwater and was grateful for that. Tim, Tony, Abby and Ducky would be there with him; a cousin of LJ's would bring him up from DC and they'd stay at another cousin's home in a town about 15 miles from Stillwater. The Gibbs contingent would have two cars because who knew when everyone would want to come home; they'd drive up tomorrow and stay at least until Monday. Jimmy and Breena would drive up Friday night and return Sunday. They had adoption appointments Friday afternoon and Monday so couldn't travel with the others. Fornell asked the time of the service saying he would do his best to be there. He'd been fishing a few times with Jethro and Jack and had liked the old man, amused at how much alike father and son were under the skin.

Tim would ride with Jethro, that was a given with them but since no one but Ducky – and Jack - knew of their relationship, Gibbs had to come up with a reason. He finally settled on the truth, that Tim was the quiet one and he needed quiet. When Abby and Tony tried to argue their ability to be quiet, Ducky shut them down. So Tony drove Ducky and Abby.

Jack's house was too small to comfortably hold them all, so Tim had booked the closest lodgings he could find, a small motel on the outskirts of town. Neither Tim nor Jethro could think of any believable reason Tim would stay in the house with Jethro; they discussed having Ducky stay at the house and Tim sharing a room with Tony…Jethro nixed that idea. He didn't want anyone but Tim at the house with him.

Tim finally put a hand on his arm. "There aren't any reasons, nothing believable. It's time to tell them. Jack would like that, he always hated that we had to keep our relationship a secret." Jethro nodded, "Just as soon not worry about it anymore. All right, one last thing for my old man." He looked at Tim's sad face, "Our Jack."

The drive passed swiftly and they gathered at the house. They'd seen the black wreath on the window of the store, but Jethro had been told by Attorney Gee that Jack's friend Janet would be running it until it sold. Now they stood on the front porch, waiting for their boss and friend to open up the house, to go inside. He hesitated at the door and closed his eyes, wanting to hear that voice one more time. "Leroy, is that you?" There was only silence.


End file.
